rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Mythical Morning
Why you put shit here Premise With more than 1000 episodes, Rhett and Link continue to tell funny and thoughtful stories. Usually there is no consistent theme or schedule for the episodes, with the exception of Thursdays and Fridays, which, depending on the season, are themed around social media. Gregory Bros., of Auto-Tune the News fame, has made an appearance. 'Season One' On January 9, 2012, Rhett and Link launched Good Mythical Morning with an episode called "Extremely OCD Morning Routine". On January 18, 2012, there was no episode of GMM released due to Rhett and Link protesting the Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA), instead releasing a short video called "Good Mythical Blackout". This is the only time in the series where an episode of GMM was skipped during a season. On June 29, 2012, Rhett and Link ended Season One of Good Mythical Morning after 129 episodes. The season finale was a clip-show style episode Best of GMM Season One. Season Two Joyfully, fans returned to Good Mythical Morning ''on August 6, 2012, to be greeted by a new animated intro, theme, and fun stories from Rhett and Link. In addition to the new theme and opening, the format was given minor tweaks for Season Two, such as a makeover for the Wheel of Mythicality, the wheel that tells Rhett and Link how to end the show. The Wheel now bears three colored show endings, one blue, one red, and one black. Rhett and Link don't know about these three endings beforehand, leading to some level of mystery about what will happen. The blue and red colors represent positive endings, while black represents something negative. Season Two also featured many new segments. Thursdays became the day for reading mail and social media posts, most of the former would eventually end up in their Mythical Time Capsule. Also scheduled for Thursday was a two to three minute puppet show starring high-quality, fan-built puppet incarnations of the two, known as the "Time Rangerers." A week of episodes also occurred in which Link was absent due to a family gathering, and to compensate, Rhett brought on guest hosts, namely SourceFed's Joe Bereta, Rhett's children, and the infamous taxidermist Chuck Testa. The season ended on November 30, 2012, with a compilation episode of the season's greatest moments. 'Season Three Season Three of Good Mythical Morning premiered on January 14, 2013. Season Three, the shortest of the three seasons, running for just 62 episodes, ended on April 5, 2013. The format for the episodes stayed almost the same, with a few minor tweaks. Two new spots were added to the Wheel of Mythicality, "Link's Choice" and the black and blue spots remained with the same function as before they were kids. In addition, mid-season, Rhett and Link moved to a new studio and new GMM set. Season three also premiered the Mythical Mail Boulder, which they grew from a small rock by gluing small items sent to their P.O. Box by fans. Thursdays on the show also became dedicated to mail, bringing back former rhettandlink2 segment "Friday Means Mail," of course, with the day changed, and posts from Facebook, Twitter, etc. in a way similar to Season Two's Mythical Perspective day. The season ended after twelve weeks, on April 5, 2013, following the announcement of an upcoming project, The Mythical Show, which would also be released on their second channel. Despite the project filling the timeslot, Rhett and Link announced the twelve-minute talk show. Furthermore, the final episode became the first finale not to be a clip show-style episode, and featured an episode called "Good Mythical Morning Trivia Game," in which Rhett and Link both answered trivia questions. Following the season two finale, Rhett and Link returned to the "Good Mythical Morning" set for a half-hour Christmas special, which they called The Mythical Christmas Special. The special included most "Good Mythical Morning" segments, bringing back the Speech Jammer, among other things, and inspired Rhett and Link's The Mythical Show with its long-form variety show format. Season Four: The fourth season of Good Mythical Morning began on September 3, 2013 and ended on December 20, 2013, running for 79 episodes. For this season, the episodes were slightly shortened and "Good Mythical More" was introduced, an additional 4-6 minutes of unedited content after the episode (current Good Mythical More episodes are on average 9-11 minutes). Season 4 Good Mythical More episodes were linked to the RhettandLinKommunity with unlisted videos on YouTube. In addition, this season used a new set and the Mega Wheel of Mythicality from the Mythical Show. Season Five The fifth season of Good Mythical Morning began on January 8, 2014 and ended on July 4, 2014, running for 128 episodes. Beginning this season, the Good Mythical More episodes are now available to watch on the Good Mythical MORE YouTube channel. On May 5, the first-ever "Will It" episode was released, "Will It Taco?", a popular series of taste tests to determine if something "will". Season Six The sixth season of Good Mythical Morning began on July 14, 2014 and ended on December 19, 2014, running for 115 episodes. During this season, the show began to have many more famous special guests, such as Daniel Radcliffe and PewDiePie. The intro was changed this season to the current intro, and the Mythical Mail Boulder was replaced with the Mythical Lazy Susan. Season Seven The seventh season of Good Mythical Morning began on January 14, 2015, and ended on July 17, 2015, running for 135 episodes and making it the longest season to date. For this season, the company moved to a new studio and the GMM set was new (though looked similar to the previous set). The Wheel of Mythicality was upgraded and assorted spots called GMMWinFace were added, where fans had the opportunity to win prizes. Mid-season, GMMWinFace spots increased from 3 to alternating 12 spots for more opportunities of winning a wider array of prizes like selfies, merch, prop, etc. '''Season Eight Season 8 of GMM began on August 10, 2015. The GMMWinFace spots decreased from 12 to 4. This season also includes segments and skits which uses outsides of the studio. Season Nine The ninth season of Good Mythical Morning began on January 11, 2016. At the beginning of this season, Link formally revealed his new hair cut for the first time to the viewers. The video intro has also been upgraded to a more realistic animated version in which the show's mascot - the Cocatrice - is flying through the air to its nest with an electric, upbeat song playing. A new segment was added called "Songs for When" in which Rhett and Link create and sing songs related to a question someone submitted for advice to be given about. On Rhett & Link's fourth channel, EXTRAS - RhettandLink, they have also started releasing a new series called "Good Mythical Crew," which details the lengths at which the crew goes to set things up for the show. 'Season Ten' After a near 1 1/2 month break, the tenth season of GMM began on August 1, 2016. 'Season Eleven' The eleventh season of Good Mythical Morning began on January 16th 2017 and ended on July 7th 2017. A new Wheel of Mythicality was produced and featured some new challenges as well as some that were continued from the Wheel of Gifticality from Season 10. During this season the This is Mythical channel was launched. Towards the end of the season Good Mythical Summer was launched. Episodes went down to three per week rather than five, with the Friday episode being hosted by guests. This was so Rhett and Link could focus on making Buddy System Season 2. Season Twelve The twelfth season of Good Mythical Morning began August 21, 2017. The show received a total makeover, in which includes a new GMM Logo, and with the intro breaking the tradition of the realistic ones used in the past seasons. New Spots in the Wheel of Mythicality such as "New Tongue Twisters," "QTMBA: A Question That Must Be Answered," and "Check your Voicemail" was added. On October 31 2017, Good Mythical Morning announced that from the 6th November they will be uploading 4 videos every day (plus GMMore) and would be shooting on a new expanded set. Recurring Episode Types Will It?: Rhett and Link find out if something "will", usually but not always involving food. Examples of Will It episodes include Will It Taco, Will It Ice Cream Sandwich, Will It Donut and Will It Hot Pocket. Debate-O-Rama: Rhett and Link pick a side and debate on topic, usually a food. Examples of debates include Cake vs. Pie, Waffles vs. Pancakes and Cats vs. Dogs. Links *List of All Morning Show Episodes GMM Intros File:Rhett and link.jpg|GMM Season 1 Intro File:Gmm.jpg|GMM Seasons 2-5 Intro GMMWRALS6-8.jpg|GMM Seasons 6 - 8 Intro GMMWRALS9-11_(2).jpg|GMM Seasons 9 - 11 Intro GMMWRALS12 onward.jpg|GMM Season 12-Present Intro GMM Channel Icons GMMIconS1.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 1-3 GMMIconS4.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 4 GoodMythicalMorningIcon.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 5-9 GMMLogo.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 10-11 GMMLogoS12.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 12-present Category:Web Shows Category:Second Channel Videos Category:Series